


Did you know?

by Morgengalleon



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angst lots of it, Cutting, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgengalleon/pseuds/Morgengalleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know that a man who seems happy may be lonely, A man who hides behind a fake mask acting like everything is alright could be dying inside, did you Germany did you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you know?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is my first prompt for Italy and Germany it's not proof read tell me if there's any mistakes so yeah

A faint knock was heard, and the German grumbled a come in, and in walked Italy unknown to the German that was to come will scar both individuals mentally and physically. The Italian stands there standing rather bleak and small worry written on his rather pale face. After a few moments of silence Germany looks up from his paper work and his mouth works into a deeper frown if possible. There is little hesitation when the German spoke but you could see in his eyes that something was troubling him.

"Italy, why are you in here?"The German asks

"You know Germany there are many dangerous things in the world"Italy says something swimming around in his eyes, the German saw but said nothing. He just nods and stays quiet waiting for Italy to finish. It stays quiet, he looks up again and sees the Italians hands flinch behind his back, the German passes it off as nothing and continues to work in silence till the Italians voice was heard yet again this time seeming distant.

"Germany you know, they say that once a bother always a bother?"it was more a question than a statement and it puzzles the blonde man.

Was the Italian saying he was annoyed of Germany? The German had not realized the Italian had done anything till he looked up and saw the Italians shirt was off. He was going look away but something caught his eye there was a scar a thin scar lighter than the Italians skin, but what startled him more was the scatter of scars all of the Italians chest, and as he looked more he noticed they spread farther all over his arms, his wrist looked the worst. The Italian could see his thought process, and brought the object from behind his back, the object a sharp cooking knife shined in the light, produced from the sun that shone through the window.

The Germans face must have been dripping with worry, the Italian looked at him and then the knife, and slowly lifted it up he slid it across his chest enjoying the sting it sent through his body.He watched the blood drip off the knife,and onto the floor. He looked up and met the Germans gaze, it was settled on the new wound.

"You know Germany they say you can sense trouble if you really care about a person?"the Italian said the German broke his gaze from the wound to look into Italy's eyes and what the Italian saw was a mix of confusion, anger and pity, it angered him for some reason that he's looked and yet could not find the answer to why the German affected him by doing so little.

"Italy wh-why are you doing this"as he said that he motioned towards the knife. Italy looked up and smiled, the Germans eyes zoned in on his.

"Did you know that people who seek comfort will do anything to get it?"the Italian said still smiling and the German started to listen more to the words that the Italian was saying, and started to realize maybe the Italian was trying to reach out to him in this weird way. If this is how the Italian intended on speaking then this was how they would.

"Italy did you know that most people who hurt have a person to turn to?"the German said, the Italian sat for a moment and then looked back to the knife and then Germany before he spoke again.

"Did you know Germany that once a persons broken they cannot be fixed?"the Italian asked noticeably clutching the knife tighter.

"Did you know that if you don't allow one cannot try?"there German spoke with purpose.

"Did you know that even if one was given a try that it would be to hard on them, and they would give up?"the Italian spoke out making sure to avoid eye contact with the German.

"I will never give up on you Italy, I could never and you don't understand how much I care for you!"the German spoke with a loud voice causing the Italian to jump and look at him making eye contact.

"Did you know that maybe that person does not want help, and wishes for none other than to be gone!"this was more statement that question and it made the German become  angry. Why in the world would Italy wish to end his life?

"Italy I will help you through this will get through this together, and then you could find a nice girl to settle down with and have children it will be alright just don't do this!"there was urgency in the Germans voice The Italian suddenly found what he had be looking for forever. He looked up at the German and surged forward dropping the knife, he wrapped his frail arms around the German and pushed his lips against the others they were chapped and dry, but they were everything he expected them to be but better the German was stiff against him and he knew what to do. 

"You know Germany that maybe I don't want to marry some women I want to marry you!"the Italian voice broke, the German still shocked from the kiss, finally registered what the Italian was doing and quickly bolted towards the knife but the Italian made it there faster than him and was aiming for the final blow that would end his life.

"Italy stop do not do this we can talk about this but you need to put the knife down please put it down!"the German was starting to raise his voice

"I'm sorry Germany, I know you won't return the feelings I have, and I hope you find someone that makes you as happy as you made me, may we meet in another life."and with that the boy thrust the knife right into his chest his smile falters and he falls limp on the ground.

All the German can hear is the blood pounding in his ears as he scopes up the frail body in his arms, and rushes to the car flooring it till he saw the hospital, once there the staff quickly sets to work leaving a certain German standing alone trying to process all that has happened.

He sat down in one of the bland chairs, the room seems to quiet . He hears nothing and after what feels like hours of staring at the wall Germany feels a presence and he looks up. Its Italy's brother who looks no better off than the German feels. He stares at the German, he crumbles and cries against Germany's shoulder as he sits there numb. He pulls off a little while later sitting in the chair next to the Germans . The silence is broken when out walks a white masked doctor. She asks whose family and moves to Germany asking how he's related.

"I'm his boyfriend"Germany can see her hesitation, He almost thought she saw through his lie, but she allows him to enter the room and He's greeted with the heavy smell of blood and it's nauseating.

When Germany looks up, there in the bed is a small and pale looking body. He looks like he lost a lot of blood. Germany can see those terrible scars staring at him, he just wanted to take them all away from the beautiful boy. His brother makes it fast not being able to stand seeing his brother in this state he quickly leaves,and he's left alone in the room with Italy. He can see the faint rise and fall of the Italians chest. He feels at rest seeing it,he's alive that's all that matters. That's what he wishes to say but he's far from okay, what if he gives up and Germany isn't there to stop him? A small hand grabs his in a soft grip, and Germany looks up and those brown orbs are looking right back at his.They look lost of color and dull.

"Why did you do this?"he knows the reason yet he asks. The only response he gets is a squeeze of a hand, and a faint smile. He needs someone, and the German hears the Italians words again, and realizes he was inviting the German .The German does not need to think more as he pulls forward and places a soft peck on the others lips. He opens his eyes, and there's tears in the Italians eyes.He wipes them away with his thumb, and gently climbs into the bed he cuddles against the Italian, chin resting on head, and arms wrapped save around the boy. It feels right to have him in his arms he with a finale thought.

Even through this horrible experience they realize they need each other, and they will always have each other one way or another. No words need shared as they basked in each other for that one moment everything was perfect.


End file.
